


Да будет так

by Hagire_Kou



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagire_Kou/pseuds/Hagire_Kou
Summary: Персефона оставила Тартару необычный подарок. И ушла.
Kudos: 14





	Да будет так

**Author's Note:**

> Загрей в данной версии является сыном Персефоны и Зевса. Не желая воспитывать дитя инцеста, но не в силах убить его, Персефона вынашивает и рожает его в Тартаре, и сразу же уходит навстречу весне. Оставив сына Аиду и Нюкте.
> 
> Данную работу я публиковала еще здесь: https://tinyurl.com/qmxceu6
> 
> [thanks yoshuisfiru for proofreading 💜](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiu)

Холодное изумрудное пламя факелов, красноватый отсвет лаврового венца, чистый божественный свет и мягкое присутствие ночи. Редкое, невообразимое событие произошло в Тартаре, и Аид видит в прощальном подарке Персефоны, вымученном с болью и стыдом, одну большую иронию. Или маленькую. Светящуюся, словно забредшее в подземелье солнце.

Нареченную именем «Загрей».

Аид смотрит на ребенка из-под густых бровей и встречается с парой разных, но от этого не менее любопытных глаз.

Пухлая ладошка тянется к лицу владыки подземного царства, цепляется за длинный ус и дергает его со всей своей немалой божественной силой, словно шнурок колокольчика.

Аид тяжело вздыхает, косится на воплощение ночи, говорит ей смурно:

— Характером весь в Зевса, — и передает ребенка Нюкте, — будет тяжело скрыть, что он чистокровный олимпиец.

— Не так сильно, как ты думаешь, — Нюкта кутает Загрея в расшитое созвездиями покрывало и улыбается, — Аспект не дается при рождении, ты находишь его сам. И решаешь, следовать ему — или нет.

В комнату влезает одна из исполинских морд Цербера, и Загрей, увидев его, поднимает такой шум, что у владыки царства мертвых начинает звенеть в ушах.

— Тише, — Нюкта не повышает голос, но ее тон действует на новорожденного олимпийца успокаивающе. — Терпение, дитя, — одна из лучших благодетелей, особенно здесь, в мире подземном, — он подносит ребенка к восторженной собачьей морде, и Аид видит, как в узкую арку пытаются протиснуться еще пара голов.

Жалобно трещит гранит.

Опять это чудовище громит его дворец.

— Сидеть, — Нюкта щелкает пса по морде, и массивная арка крупно содрогается, когда Цербер тяжело шлепается на пол, нетерпеливо постукивая хвостом. — Хороший мальчик, — и подносит к нему ребенка.

Цербер, жестокое создание, неумолимый страж Тартара, поджимает уши и радостно скулит, пытаясь ткнуться в мальчика всеми тремя носами. Хорош кошмарный привратник, которого боятся даже боги, ничего не скажешь.

Загрей смеется, зарывшись руками в колючую шерсть, пропахшую пеплом и кровью.

Аид видит на лице Нюкты нежность, которую ни разу не дарила сыну его родная мать.

— Вижу, даже не нужно спрашивать, примешь ли ты его как собственного? — Аиду странно, Аиду неловко.

Жизнь в царстве смерти, пусть и нежеланная, была чем-то выходящим за рамки здешних заветов.

Жизнь, яркие краски и процветание — это к небу, к великой горе Олимп.

Смерть — под землю, в объятия мрака и безвременья. В Тартар.

— Великий Творец предпочитает помпезности тишину нашей обители, не стоит обманываться лоском небес, — Аид догадывается, о ком говорит Нюкта. — Он найдет здесь свое призвание, я уверена.

— Олимп все одно потянет его к себе, — он качает головой. — Кровь гуще воды, и в последствии он выступит против нас, понимая — или нет — что движет им.

На лице Нюкты проступает горечь.

— Да, ты прав, — она поворачивается к нему, в ее глазах таится решимость, которую не выжечь самым злым пламенем Тартара. — А пока воспитай его так, словно он твой родной сын, Плутон, — и протягивает ему уже сонного Загрея.

Аид медлит. Как владыка смерти, он, как никто другой, знает ценность жизни.

— Ты доставишь всем множество проблем, мальчик, — все-таки этот младенец ничего не весит, даже будучи сыном самого Зевса. — Но покуда ты в моем доме, я буду твоим отцом, а ты — моим сыном. Да будет так. — Воздух вокруг них замирает, а затем время вновь возобновляет свой ход.

Тартар принял твое обещание, Владыка.

**Да будет так!**


End file.
